Missing
by Willowbrookes
Summary: Clary Fray lived a normal life, with her mom and her best friend Simon Lewis. She had never had a father, or so she thought. When she goes missing she begins to realize that there is much she doesn't know, her mother has been living a lie. *CLACE*
1. Chapter 1

A small red-headed girl raced along the path through the wood, a darkhaired boy pursuing her. He reached her and lifted her petite form off the ground, laughing histerically, his glasses hanging lopsidedly on his face, his dark brown hair flopping messily over matching eyes. His slender fingers snatched the offending object from the girl, a small watch. She smiled deviously as she wrested herself from his iron grip, pulling him to the ground as she fell. They collapsed on top of each other, out of breath with laughter. Unbeknownst to the two teens, another man stood in the shadows, watching them, calculating. His thick blonde eyebrows knitting together in concentration as he searched for a way to separate the two. Finally he had an idea, through his observations for the past few weeks, he had discovered that the boy was extremely protective of his mother. The mysterious man turned away from the playful scene, raising his cell phone to his face. "Find the boys mother, I think I've found a way to get her," and as he placed the phone back in his pocket he muttered to himself, "I'm coming for you Clarissa Fray, and this time there will be no escape." 


	2. Chapter 2

Simon Lewis was horsing around with his best friend, Clary, when he thought he heard a small chuckle from the woods on the side of the path they were on. He froze, why would someone else be in these woods? This was his and Clary's special place, no one else knew of it. "Did you hear that?" He questioned Clary. "Hear what?" "The laughing." "Nice try Si, but I'm not going to fall for it. How old do you think I am, three?" "I'm not kidding." His forehead creased in concentration as he listened for more sounds from this mysterious person. He knew he hadn't imagined it, how could he? Perfectly sane people didn't just start hearing laughter out of the blue. "Or maybe that's how it starts," a nagging voice in the back of Simons head whispered, "one moment you're hearing laughter, the next you're sitting in a cell, having conversations with your teddy bears." "Si? Are you okay?" Clary looked up at him, her emerald eyes shining with worry, "maybe we should go home now." "No, I'm fine, I was just thinking." "I'm serious, you look really freaked out, let's just go back to my house, it's going to start to rain soon anyways." Reluctantly, he agreed. Everything had been going great, he was even about to ask Clary to come to prom with him, but he'd had to make that stupid comment on the noises he heard, and had lost his chance. He redlined to ask her tomorrow, he'd just have to hope no one else asked her. She was so beautiful and charismatic, surely someone had already asked her. He was lost in this train of thought when his phone began to ring, the Star Wars Theme echoing in his ears. "Buddy the Elf, what's your favorite color?" He questioned, geek through and through. "Simon?!" A frantic voice called on the other end, chilling him. He recognized that shrill voice, every tone of it memorized. It wasn't the knowledge of who it was that chilled him, it was the raw fear clouding his mother's voice. "Honey, I need you to come home right away, I need you." The line was hung up, and Simon, his heart racing, said goodbye to a very confused Clary, and, whistling for a cab, which abounded in New York City, he began to race home towards his distressed mother. She was the only family he had, he didn't know what he would do if she were hurt. He gave the cab driver a huge tip, not even bothering to count the money, before throwing himself towards the ramshackle house that stood in front of him. He slammed the door open and ran inside, his breathing rapid and irregular. He raced into the living to find...his mother asleep on the sofa, peacefully tucked under a blanket. Simon carefully walked towards her prone figure, dreading what he would find, but when he gently shok her awake she seemed unharmed. What the hell? "Simon honey, what are you doing home early, I thought you and Clary were going to hang out tonight," she inquired, her kind brown eyes showing concern for her son. "I was going to, but then you called and told me that I needed to come home, and you sounded really scared," Simon felt a weight lifting off his shoulders, but at the same time he felt a sense of foreboding, as if the real danger was not here at his home, but with another of his loved ones. "Honey, I was asleep the whole time, I don't know why you'd think I called-" She was cut off as Simon's phone began to ring again, this time to the tune of the Doctor Who Theme. He made sure to check the caller Id this time, it was Jocelyn Fray, Clary's mother. He idly wondered why she would be calling him as he answered the phone. "Hey Ms. Fray, how's it going?" "Hello Simon, is Clary still with you?" "No, she left to go home half an hour ago, hasn't she gotten back yet?" A trace of worry was starting to creep up, she could be anywhere. "She hasn't come home yet, and she hasn't picked up her phone." As soon as Jocelyn had uttered those words, again Simon heard the dark laughter he had heard in the woods, and he abruptly hung up the phone, not even caring that he was being rude. A.N: I will be updating sporadically, sorry, but there is no rhyme nor reason to me madness. I hope you liked this chapter, I decided to write it because the first chapter was so short. Hopefully this was long enough. Please read and review, and comments welcome, including criticism. Thank you blondeclary for following/favoriting this. I wrote this one for you :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Clary stared off after simon in confusion, why had had he suddenly run off? One moment they had been chatting amicably, and the next he had been running off towards a cab like a madman. She resolved to call him, to make sure he was okay. She entered the correct numbers without faltering, she knew them by heart, but when she went to call him, someone's finger already rested on the button. Her heart throbbed in her throat as she looked up, straight into ins forgiving onyx eyes. The boy, man really, had cold, sharp features and white blond hair. Clary felt as though she knew him, but she couldn't place how. The boy's thin lips pulled up in a smirk, but his eyes stayed the same, showing no emotion. Soon Clary's wrist was ensnared in an iron grip, and she felt another hand on her waist lifting her up. She struggled to kick her assailants, but her thin legs could inflict no damage. She heard a chuckle behind her, a predatory sound that sent shivers throughout her body. But even as it terrified her she was enthralled by the sound, as though she recognized it, but now it sounded colder, more angry. She tried to turn around, to view her other attacker, but the first held her firmly against him. She tried to scream, but a hand was clamped over her mouth. She bit the fingers, drawing blood, but to no effect. It was as if the boy holding her felt no pain. She bit him again, harder, and this time she got a small reaction. It was not the escape she was hoping for, though the hand was removed from her mouth, a rag was placed over her mouth, and all she could register was a sickly sweet scent as everything went black. A/N: so sorry about the spacing thing guys, I actually had everything spaced/bolded, but when I copied and pasted it it messed up the spacing and I didn't notice. Thanks for pointing it out. Thank you to anyone who favorited/followed, a new chapter should be out by tomorrow night :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Clary woke up in a dark room, her hands bound uncomfortably behind her head, a pounding pain in the back of her head. She lay there for an interminable amount of time, with no way to keep track she just stared at the wall, knowing that something would happen soon.

The door cracked open, the sudden light blinding her. She saw the blonde boy in the doorway, his form outlined in the bright light.

"Hey little sister, feeling alright?" He inquired, a mocking smirk on his face. Her only response was to glare back at him, the gag over her mouth preventing her from responding.

Wait a minute..had he said sister? Surely she had heard him wrong. She had no siblings, it was impossible. Clary's dad had left after she was born.

"I can see you doubting my facts, but that's what they are, facts. Doesn't it feel as though you've met me? Face it, I look exactly like those pretty little pictures of 'daddy'" he mockingly put air quotations around the word "daddy". Now that Clary thought about it, he did look familiar, in fact, he did look exactly like her father. But why had she never met him.

"_Maybe because he's a sociopath who kidnapped you,_" that horrible voice in the back of her head intoned. But why then had her mother not warned her? Surely this information may have helped her. The room abruptly got darker, effectively cutting off her train of thought. But somehow, it was not pitch black, as it had been before.

She looked up, seeing a mans shape outlined behind the boys form. He was huge, about seven feet tall with the broad shoulders of a football quarter back. She registered all of this within seconds, finally coming to his face. Black eeyes, white hair, Jonathon was a complete copy of him. Her father, Valentine Morgenstern, stood there, right in front of her, his hand resting on the shoulder of his son.

**_A/N: hey guys, sorry about the shortness, I had a long composition MCAS today, and the print was to write about a sacrifice you've had to make :/ I considered writing about sacrificing my math teacher to the roman gods in exchange for no homework, she didn't think it was funny. but I digress, sorry about the short chapter, i love you all. Peace out. ✌️_**

**_ PS. I think I fixed it :)_**

.


End file.
